The Truth
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Meskipun di mata orang lain tindakan Lelouch dicap kejam, Nunnally ingin orang-orang yang mengenal Lelouch tahu bahwa tidakan kakaknya selama ini demi perdamaian. Enjoy!


**Code Geass by Sunrise & CLAMP**

 **The Truth**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning!: OOC, typo(s), gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't like? Don't read. Please leave this page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it**.

Satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian Zero membunuh Lelouch vi Britannia. Setelah membersihkan segala kekacauan saat itu, Jepang dikembalikan, tidak ada lagi yang namanya Eleven, Britannian dan warga Jepang hidup berdampingan. Inilah kedamaian yang mereka harapkan. Tidak ada lagi diskriminasi antar golongan, semuanya diperlakukan sama.

" _Onii-sama_ , perdamaian yang kau impikan telah terwujud. Terima kasih." Nunnally menutup iris violetnya, wajah sang kakak yang saat itu menutup mata dengan senyuman kembali tergambar di otaknya.

Tanpa sadar Nunnally menjatuhkan air mata. Ia tidak terima kakaknya dianggap musuh oleh seluruh umat manusia di dunia. Ia tidak terima. Kakaknya telah menanggung banyak beban, serta pengorbanan, seharusnya dia menikmati perdamaian ini juga.

Tapi kenapa dia...

"Nunnally, kau baik-baik saja?"

Nunnally lekas menghapus air matanya, lalu menatap Suzaku yang tengah memakai jubah Zero. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja," balasnya sambil menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang berpangku di atas gaun yang dikenakannya. "Hatiku sakit sekali saat memikirkan pengorbanan _Onii-sama_ dianggap kejahatan oleh banyak orang. Padahal yang dia lakukan selama ini..." Nunnally tidak mampu melanjutkan, hatinya kembali teriris, ia mulai terisak, rasanya ingin sekali berteriak.

Rasa sakit turut menghujam Suzaku. Bagaimanapun, dirinyalah yang menusuk Lelouch saat itu. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menghentikan air mata saat menghunuskan pedang pada sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, ia tidak bisa menolak, ia dan Lelouch sudah sepakat menjalankan rencana ini.

Suzaku menjongkokkan dirinya tepat di depan kursi roda Nunnally, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis, Lelouch akan sedih kalau melihatmu menangis. Lagipula, semua orang sudah berkumpul." Suzaku tersenyum. Ia harus terlihat kuat sebagai ksatria gadis ini. Kalau tidak, Lelouch pasti akan marah padanya.

Nunnally turut tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke aula, Zero."

Suzaku bangkit dari posisinya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan topeng hitam Zero. " _Yes, Your Majesty_."

xxx

Nunnally menatap seluruh tamu di aula. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui identitas Zero sebelumnya adalah Lelouch. Bahkan seluruh anggota Ksatria Hitam dikumpulkan di tempat ini. Selain mereka, tidak boleh ada yang berdiri di aula ini, bahkan untuk penjaga sekalipun.

Mereka sengaja dikumpulkan. Nunnally ingin setidaknya orang-orang ini tidak membenci Lelouch, terutama untuk Kstria Hitam yang selama ini berjuang bersama kakak tercintanya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke tempat ini." Ucapan Nunnally menarik perhatian seluruh tamu. Seluruh atensi terarah padanya.

Nunnally menarik napas panjang sesaat sebelum kembali berujar. "Kalian yang berkumpul di tempat ini tahu kalau kakakku adalah Zero, bukan? Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana sosok Lelouch di mata kalian?"

Untuk sesaat mereka saling pandang, saling berbisik, lalu bersahutan satu sama lain.

"Dia orang yang kejam."

"Ya, menggunakan kami sebagai pionnya. Memangnya dia pikir kami mainan?"

"Dia membuat kami tunduk dengan Geassnya."

"Dia egois."

"Dia benar-benar jahat."

Seluruh perkataan itu kembali membuat Nunnally menjatuhkan air mata. Namun, dengan segera ia hapus sebelum tetesan lain mulai menyusul.

"Tapi Adikku, Lelouch vi Britannia, melakukan semua itu demi perdamaian yang kita harapkan." Wanita berambut ungu turut berdiri di samping kursi roda Nunnally. "Orang-orang di luar sana menganggap dia adalah pria terjahat di dunia, tapi bisakah kalian tidak menganggapnya begitu?"

Nunnally tersenyum tipis, menatap wajah kakak perempuannya. "Cornelia _Onee-sama_."

Beberapa orang kembali berbisik satu sama lain, sampai Toudou Kyoshiro melangkah ke depan. "Dia memang manusia jahat yang selama ini memerintahkan Ksatria Hitam, mengorbankan banyak nyawa seenaknya, menggunakan geass untuk memerintah, tapi apa yang dilakukannya berhasil membuat perdamaian. Mungkin dia menanggung banyak beban besar di pundak karena kebohongannya, tapi aku menghormati kematiannya. Aku salah menilainya." Toudou mengepalkan tangannya, masih tak menyangka bahwa kebohongan Lelouch juga merupakan rencananya untuk ini.

"Mungkin dia berkata bahwa kami adalah pion untuknya," ujar Kallen yang berdiri tak jauh dari Toudou, ia kembali melanjutkan, "tapi percayalah, saat ia berterimakasih, lalu menyuruhku untuk terus hidup, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Dia rela berbohong untuk perdamaian ini. Aku menghormatinya."

Nunnally tersenyum mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat gaun biru muda yang dikenakannya. _Onii-sama_ , kau dengar, kan? Setidaknya orang-orang ini tidak menganggapmu Raja yang jahat atau musuh terkejam di dunia.

"Ya, kebohongan sampahnya itu memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap menganggapnya sahabat karena perdamaian yang kami dapatkan." Shinichiro Tamaki berujar keras, lalu mendengus.

"Ya, setelah melihat kematiannya saat itu, kami baru sadar apa tujuannya berbohong pada kami semua," ujar Kaname Ohgi.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku menghormatinya."

"Ya, berkat dia kami bisa hidup damai."

"Kami paham semua rencananya ini."

Nunnally tersenyum dengan air mata di wajahnya. Terima kasih, terima kasih, dan hanya terima kasih yang terus ia ucapkan. _Onii-sama_ , dengan ini tidak semua orang menganggapmu jahat.

xxx

Suzaku melepas topeng hitam di kepala, mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian santai, lalu mendudukkan diri di kasur, bersiap untuk tidur setelah memastikan pengawasan pada Nunnally. Baru saja hendak merebahkan tubuh, suara ponsel berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi."

 _"Yo, apa aku mengganggu?"_

Suzaku sontak kembali ke posisi duduk. "Lelouch? Kenapa kau telepon malam-malam?"

 _"Kalau siang kau pasti sangat sibuk."_

"Ah, benar juga, sih," jawab Suzaku, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan santai. "Jadi, ada apa?"

 _"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"_

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawab Suzaku.

 _"Apa Nunnally masih sedih?"_

"Tidak terlalu. Hari ini dia mengumpulkan orang-orang yang dulunya mengenalmu sebagai Zero. Nunnally ingin mereka menganggap kebohonganmu selama ini demi perdamaian ini. Dia ingin setidaknya ada sedikit orang yang mengerti semua tindakanmu selama ini."

 _"Begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya?"_

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu Nunnally? Lalu, bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

 _"Belum saatnya. Lukaku? Ah, sudah lebih baik. Astaga, aku tidak akan lupa rasanya tertusuk pedang sedalam itu."_

Suzaku meringis mendengarnya. Tentu saja, pasti sakit, tapi mau bagaimana? Rencana akhir mereka adalah ia harus membunuh Lelouch.

 _"Baiklah, sampai sini dulu. Tolong gantikan aku menjaga Nunnally."_

Suzaku tersenyum. "Itu pasti."

 **END**

A/n: ini adalah pelampiasan untuk ending Code Geass R2. Pokoknya saya gak terima, gak ridho kalo Lelouch dianggap orang jahat sama orang lain. Seenggaknya saya mau orang2 yang telah mengenal Lelouch sebagai Zero tahu kalau dia melakukan semua itu demi perdamaian. Itu aja, sih. Sekian. Maaf kalau aneh XD


End file.
